BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel and Friends
Trent‘s version of TTTEAF. The cast: Thomas - BoCo (Thomas and friends) Edward - Rick Blaine (Casablanca) Henry - Topher (total drama) Gordon - Stan Smith (American dad!) James - Captain hero (Drawn together) Percy - mr snoodle (Moshi monsters) Toby - Alfie wickers (Bad education) Duck - Iggy (Moshi monsters) Annie - Strawberry kiss (Shopkins) Clarabel - lippy lips (Shopkins) Emily - Daisy (Thomas and friends) Sir topham Hatt - Louis Renault (Casablanca) Lady Hatt - princess crystal (OC) Sir lowham Hatt - James Bond (Sean Connery) Daisy - Princess Luna (Mlp) Boco - Fred C. Dobbs (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre) Bill - Chris Mclean (total drama) Ben - James Bond (Daniel Craig) Diesel - Gordon (Thomas and Friends) Arry - Lil blaze (Shopkins) Bert - Jennifer rayne (Shopkins) Mavis - Bubblisha (shopkins) Oliver - flumpy (Moshi monsters) Donald - Winston deavor (Incredibles 2) Douglas - Peter Griffin (Family guy) Toad - Stanley (Moshi Monsters) Bertie - Diesel 10 (Thomas and friends) Terence - Don (total drama) Harold - Wurley (moshi monsters) Trevor - Edward (Thomas and friends) Bulgy - Spud (Total Drama) City of Turo - Clark gable (real life) MLP Characters as the Skarloey Engines Alan squire as Skarloey Sam Carmichael (mamma Mia) as Rheneas Pingg and pingo (Pingu) as Sir Handel and Peter Sam Gossamer (From Looney Tunes) as Rusty Cranky Doodle Donkey as Duncan Dr. Whooves as Duke Shining Armor as Bertram Snips as Mighty Snails as Mac Soarin as Fearless Freddie Blueblood as Smudger The Refreshment Lady - Madame Blueberry(Veggietales) George - Meowth (Pokemon) Neil - Flash Sentry (MLP) Ivo Hugh - Dr. Whooves (MLP) Fred - Coco Pommel (MLP) I KNOW THAT SHE'S A FEMALE Mr. Percival - Sir Topham Hatt (TTTE) The Ghost Narrow Gauge Engine - Mayor Mare(MLP) Some Shopkins Characters as The Narrow Gauge Coaches Proteus - Fancypants(MLP) Tarylin - Pikachu (Pokemon) Dolgoho - Piplup (Pokemon) Sir Haydn - Buizel (Pokemon) Edward Thomas - Sudowoodo (Pokemon) Douglas (not the black engine!) - Turtwig (Pokemon) Midlander - Chimchar (Pokemon) Tom Rolt - Squirtle (Pokemon) Alf - Gligar (Pokemon) Caroline - Granny Norma (The Lorax) Cranky - Big Mickey (Tugs) Stepney - Russel (HTF) Salty - Sir Handel (TTTE) Harvey - Disco Bear (HTF) Fergus - Sniffles (HTF) Arthur - Spanky ham (drawn together) Lady - Gwen (Total Drama) Diesel 10 - Max Denbigh (Spectre) Splatter - Lifty (HTF) Dodge - Shifty (HTF) Murdoch - Hulk (Avengers) Spencer - Handy (HTF) Derek - Duncan (Total Drama) Elizabeth - Lola (The Loud House) Neville - Leanord (Total Drama) Molly - Francine smith (American dad!) Dennis - Mr. Lazy (Mr. Men) Rosie - Giggles (HTF) Jeremy - Jay Jay (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) Billy - FatKat (HTF) Whiff - The Mole (HTF) Hector - Raoul Silva (Skyfall) Madge - Lynn (The Loud House) Jack - Mike (Total Drama) Alfie - Cameron (Total Drama Isobella - Lindsay (Total Drama) Max and Monty - Max and Scott (Total Drama) Nelson - Rodney (Total Drama) Ned - Henry (TTTE) Byron - Gordon (TTTE) Patrick - Gaty (BFDI) Kelly - Miles (Total Drama) Buster - Taco (BFDI) Oliver the Excavtor - Oliver (TTTE) Jenny - Lady Hatt (TTTE) Stanley - Clyde (The Loud House) Hank - Brick (Total Drama) Flora - Luan (The Loud House) Colin - Beresford (TTTE) Hiro - Lucario (Pokemon) Victor - Gareth Mallory (James Bond series) Kevin - Rheneas (TTTE) Charlie - Mime (HTF) Bash and Dash - Geoff and Dj (Total Drama) Scruff - Gerry (Total Drama) Ferdinand - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) Den and Dart - Chet and Lorenzo (Total Drama) Belle - Jasmine (Total Drama) Flynn - Shawn (Total Drama) Paxton - Thomas (Thomas and friends) Sidney - Mr. Forgetful (Mr. Men) Norman - Brian (Family Guy) Stafford - Neon Lights (MLP) Winston - Lightning Mcqueen (Cars) Owen - James (ttte) Merrick - Reg (TTTE) Luke - Noteworthy (MLP) Stephen - The King (Cars) Caitlin - Derpy (MLP) Connor - Tyler (Total Drama) Millie - Apple Bloom (MLP) Porter - Peter Sam (TTTE) Gator - Gru (Depsicable Me) Timothy - Pipsqueak (MLP) Marion - AppleJack (MLP) Reg - Merrick (TTTE) Samson - Ali (Aladdin) Mike, Rex and Bert - Pansear, Pansage, and Panpour (Pokemon) Skiff - Abu (Aladdin) Ryan - Party Favor (MLP) Philip - Dumbo The Horrid Lorries - The Diamond Dogs (MLP) D261 - Beau (TTTE) Ashima - madeleine swann (spectre) Vinnie - Thanos (Avengers infinity war) Frieda - Courtney (Total Drama) Gina - Zoey (Total Drama) Ivan - George (George Brown) Raul - Tyler (Total Drama) Yong Bao - Satan (south Park) Axel - devious diesel (TTTE) Carlos - Hank (TTTE) Shane - Koalamola (Pokemon) Etienne - Toby (TTTE) Rajiv - Duck (TTTE) The Flying Scotsman - Rhett Butler (gone with the wind) Hugo - Greg (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) Merlin - James Bond (peirce brosman) Theo - Nipper (moshi monsters) Lexi - Sci Twi (MLP:EG) Hurricane - Joker (Marvel) Frankie - Nia (Thomas and friends) Beresford - Colin (TTTE) Other Humans - Various characters from TV shows, cartoons, books, and movies Barry - Lumpy (HTF) Bear - Bambi D199 - Mr. Wormwood (Matilda) Old-Stuck-Up - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) Wilbert - Frank (Sausage Party) 16 - Douche (Sausage Party) Jinty - Cuddles (HTF) Pug - Toothy (HTF) 13 - Lincoln (The Loud House) Victor (playground engine) - Cro-Marmot (HTF) Little Barford - Lil Sneezer (Tiny Toon Adventures) Sidney (narrow gauge) - Bookworm (Tiny Toon Adventures) Pip and Emma - Lyra and Bon-Bon (MLP) Big City Engine - Daniel Craig (Real Life) Green Arrow - Pop-Pop (The Loud House) Scrap Engines - FNAF Characters Victoria and Helena - Skye and Everest (Paw Patrol) Isabel and Dulice - Peach and Rosalina (Mario) Nigel - Victor (TTTE) Note:this is a WIP. gallery WrongRoad35.png|BoCo as Thomas Rick blaine 20811.jpg|Rick Blaine as Edward Topheraudition.png|Topher as Henry Stan Smith.jpeg|Stan Smith as Gordon Sexy Captain Hero.jpeg|Captain hero as James Moshi Monsters movie snoodle.jpeg|Mr snoodle as Percy Bad Education.jpeg|Alfie wickers as Toby Iggy.jpeg|I.G.G.Y as Duck AKA Montague Strawberry Kiss.jpeg|Strawberry kiss as Annie Lippy Lips.jpeg|Lippy Lips as Clarabel Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Emily Claude Rains Casablanca.PNG|Louis Renault as Sir Topham Hatt Princess crystal.jpeg|Princess crystal as lady Hatt 3B575520-4D4C-45D9-8A8B-BA6F280805D6.jpeg|James Bond (Sean Connery) as Sir lowham Hatt Princess Luna.png|Princess Luna as Daisy Fred C Dobbs.jpeg|Fred C Dobbs as BoCo Chris McLean.jpg|Chris Mclean as bill James Bond.jpg|James Bond (DC) as ben GordonandtheFamousVisitor19.png|Gordon as devious diesel Lil blaze.jpeg|Lil blaze as Arry Jennifer rayne.jpeg|Jennifer rayne as Bert Bubbleisha.jpeg|Bubbleisha as Mavis Flumpy.png|Flumpy as Oliver Winston Deavor promo.jpeg|Winston deavor as Donald Peter Griffin.gif|Peter Griffin as Douglas Stanley Splurt.png|Stanley as toad DayoftheDiesels288.png|Diesel 10 as Bertie Donsignsoff.jpeg|Don as Terrance File:Wurley.jpeg|Wurley As Harold Thomas & Friends Edward.png|Edward as Trevor Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Trents gang spoofs Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Spoofs featuring BoCo